


Destiny and Dean Winchester / Судьба и Дин Винчестер

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дин Винчестер и его судьба.





	Destiny and Dean Winchester / Судьба и Дин Винчестер

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destiny and Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345390) by burnmedown. 



Трехлетний Дин Винчестер должен был прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь и умереть в семьдесят девять. Ему предначертано было жениться на красивой брюнетке Мелани и вырастить троих детей – двух мальчишек и девчонку. Они бы обожали своего отца, даже если стеснялись это показать.  
Дин работал бы в автомастерской отца, изобретал бы что-нибудь в свободное время и без лишних жалоб менял бы подгузники малышам. Он играл бы в бейсбол на заднем дворе – и с сыновьями, и с дочерью. Любил бы брата как ненормальный, даже не всегда его понимая, и трое детей Дина росли бы бок о бок с двумя Сэмовыми.  
Трехлетнему Дину Винчестеру суждено было стать семейным человеком – любящим и заботливым, с тремя детьми, одиннадцатью внуками и четырьмя правнуками. Он должен был мирно состариться, и лучики-морщинки у глаз только подчеркивали бы его искреннюю улыбку.  
Ему суждено было провести всю жизнь с одной женщиной, крепко любя ее, и умереть под шепот: «Я люблю тебя» и «Все будет хорошо».

***  
Четырехлетнему Дину Винчестеру суждено было умереть в двадцать семь. Несколько секунд обжигающей боли, три недели медленного угасания и незаметная смерть в безымянном мотеле где-то в глубине страны. Ему предначертано было умереть молодым, слыша, как разбивается сердце младшего брата. Последнее, о чем Дин должен был подумать – почему отец так и не появился.  
Когда Дину Винчестеру было четыре, судьба предрекла ему влюбиться однажды и больше не повторить этой ошибки. Ему предначертаны были годы ярких ничего не обещающих улыбок и свиданий на одну ночь, потому что он лучше всех знал, что нельзя ни к кому привязываться.  
Ему суждено было умереть, сражаясь за каждый вздох, с сердцем, полным сожалений о том, что больше не защитит Сэмми.

***  
В двадцать семь Дину Винчестеру суждено было умереть до своего двадцать восьмого дня рождения. Демон с лицом отца разорвал бы его на клочки, не слушая тихой мольбы о пощаде. Почти сразу же, весь в крови от когтей демона, он попал бы в аварию, давно поняв, что судьба его ненавидит.  
Ему суждено было оказаться в больнице, страдая от внушительной потери крови, внутренних повреждений и сильной травмы головы. Дин умер бы от отека мозга спустя два дня комы, оставив подавленного отца и брата, которые смогли бы жить друг с другом. Ведь это Дин всегда оказывался между ними во время ссор.  
Когда Дину Винчестеру было двадцать семь, ему предначертано было сдаться и уйти вслед за жнецом, мечтая о последнем шансе попрощаться.

***  
В двадцать восемь Дину Винчестеру суждено было умереть на перекрестке, растерзанным адскими псами. Он должен был уйти под раскаты грома, смаргивая с ресниц капли последнего в его жизни дождя. Ему предначертано было умереть в одиночестве, а Сэм потом нашел бы безжизненное тело.  
Дин оставил бы после себя любимую машину, несчастного брата, который желал только спасти его и старого охотника, ставшего ему отцом. И сотен людей, живых благодаря ему. Дин умер бы в попытках убедить себя, что ни о чем не жалеет… и провел бы вечность в тюрьме из костей и плоти, крови и ужаса.

Но разве Дин Винчестер когда-нибудь делал то, что велит судьба?


End file.
